The inventive concepts described herein relate to an apparatus and a method capable of providing map data through network and a system including the same.
With the development of a smart phone and a mobile device, a communication network becomes essential to use a navigation function. However, most of existing terminals may have restrictions on performing the navigation function: loading of mass map data in advance, downloading of mass map data, and real-time connection to the communication network.
Due to the above-described restrictions, a user may waste a storage capacity or a communication packet much more than when the user necessitates only a hoped-for function.
First, a conventional navigation system may produce necessary information with a plurality of separate files according to characteristics of the necessary information. For example, files corresponding to components such as road data, background data, and search data exist. If a file for a requested service does not exist, it may be impossible to provide the requested service.
A file for a requested service exists by the Nation or by the city and province. That is, the file corresponds to a navigation service area. For example, disclosed in KR Registration No. 1005321440000 is a technique for providing map data of areas, divided by the mesh, to a navigation terminal using a network.
In case of the above-described conventional navigation way, even though being a communication-type navigation system, a navigation system must download mass map data to perform a navigation function.
Second, in the latest communication-type navigation system, most map data is stored at a server portion, and minimal data on map screen display and route guidance is transmitted toward a client terminal. In this case, it is unnecessary to early download mass map data. However, if communication is cut off, the navigation system may not perform its function any longer, which is fatal at the foreign country or mountainous territory where many communication cut-off areas exist.
With the above description, the conventional navigation system may be of at least one of two disadvantages: downloading of predetermined mass map data and real-time communication.